Pipelines which are used for conveying materials, in particular, food grade materials where the materials are conveyed by a conveying medium, for example, conveying air, require cleaning, and may also require sanitizing at predetermined intervals. Typically, it is necessary to coat the inner surface of the bore of a pipeline with a cleaning or sanitizing liquid. Filling the pipeline with the appropriate liquid has been used. However, such an operation requires a substantial volume of liquid, with attendant costs and disposal concerns.
There is therefore a need for a delivery device for distributing a fluid on an inner surface of a bore of a pipeline run.